Kosuke Ochi
Kōsuke Ochi (越智康介, Ochi Kōsuke) is a 2 Dan Go Player and was firstly an Insei in Class 1 he later pass Pro Exam and become a Pro along with Hikaru and Waya Appearance Ochi had orange hair light brown in the manga Personality Ochi Constantly thinking he is better, though most times he is right, he tends to say whatever is on his mind. Even if that means that he is putting down someone. Overly confident, Ochi is also sensitive. One could say that because he is so good at Go, he has no other skills, so when he does get beaten, he runs to the bathroom to cry and go over why he lost. Ochi is shown to have a lot of pride showing where he choose to challenge Yashiro to match because of his Strength making Ochi fear him and want to determine if he has the right to participate the Hokuto Cup History Little is known about Ochi's early life, but much like everyone else, he started playing when he was younger, though one could say he is nearly a prodigy. Ochi became an Insei three month before Hikaru Plot Insei Arc Ochi First Appear when Hikaru and Waya talk about Akira he responds that Akira does not even matter as he marks his Win and the marks his Opponent lost.Waya noted that Ochi is going to take the Pro Exam this Year Pro Exam Arc Sai vs Meijin Arc Return Arc Hokuto Cup Arc Go Ochi is an above average player of go, nearly on prodigy levels, though not on the same plane as Akira Touya. He is fast and extremely strong for his age. One reason why he is so great is that he has confidence in his moves, which sometimes put's down other players. He can read complex moves and even make some himself, often overwhelming his comrades and other players who are older than he in the same rank. Relationships Unsurprisingly, most people tend to get rubbed the wrong way by Ochi's way of manner, but few hate him entirely. Hikaru Shindo Though quite a bit stronger at first, Ochi has seen the potential and strength of Hikaru and after being beaten once in a close game, Ochi considers Hikaru a great player, but also a rival. Akira Toya Being beaten to Akira time and time again while training, Ochi want's nothing else than to be considered a rival from Touya himself. Ochi understands that Akira is in a league of his own, but thinks that eventually he too will be able to beat Akira.however he became irritated about Akira obsession of Hikaru thinking Akira was overrating Hikaru and believe he could beat him without Akira help Yoshitaka Waya Though he has never been beaten by Waya, Ochi can see that Waya is strong in his own right, and would be a fool to think that Waya never has a chance of becoming strong enough to take him down. Never really considered friends, Ochi and Waya have spent time with each other while watching games, or waiting in the lobby. Though Waya is normally annoyed by Ochi, Waya has yet to actually said he hated him. This is probably due to being slightly respected for being so young yet such a great player. Shinichiro Isumi Touched on a few times, Ochi and Isumi are very close in strength for the most part until Ochi progressed to pro and was able to train with better players. Although never really been said, there seems to be a mutual respect for each other due to both having the same strength, and both being two of the top players in the Insei class. Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Insei Category:Professionals Category:Japan Category:Male Characters